


No Strangers to Love

by MyChemicalRavenclaws



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil, Kinky, M/M, Phan Smut, Smut, no plot just smut, short fic, sub Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRavenclaws/pseuds/MyChemicalRavenclaws
Summary: Basically it's just Phan smut. That's it. I'm bad at summaries.





	No Strangers to Love

It was a typical evening in the Dan and Phil household. 

This however, was not the typical evening most of their subscribers would picture. Sure, it started innocently. Dan was sitting on the couch, leaning into Phil. As the anime they were watching progressed, their eyes started wondering to other places. Hands were wondering under their blanket, and by the end of the anime both of them were hard. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, okay baby?” Phil asked, picking Dan up. Dan nodded into his shoulder as he wrapped his legs around Phil. Phil sat him down on the bed, and began lightly kissing and sucking his neck. He kissed one spot towards the back of his neck that he knew drove Dan insane, and that’s all it took for him to start pleading. 

“Phil please, I need more.” Phil slipped off Dan’s shirt. 

“Patience baby, Daddy will take care of you.” Dan moaned as Phil lightly ran his fingers over Dan’s nipple. Phil took off his own shirt and pants, and resumed kissing him all the way down to the top of Dan’s pants. He slipped them off, and began kissing the wet spot on Dan’s boxers. 

“Phil please, I need-“ Dan was cut off by Phil suddenly pulling away and looking around. 

“Do you hear that?” Phil’s voice was laced with concern. There was music coming from the distance. Dan had a sudden look of realization. 

“Oh no- it’s the gayties!”

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just want to tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just want to tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I rickrolled you.
> 
> If you are too young to know what rickrolling is, then why are you looking at Phan smut?
> 
> Yes, I find this hilarious.
> 
> Bonus points if you guessed this was going to happen from the title.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> What can I say, I don't write smut. I love all kinds of fan fiction, but I seriously suck at writing smut.
> 
> Disclaimer: All lyrics are from Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley.


End file.
